


Light A Match To Leave Me Be

by saintwrites



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintwrites/pseuds/saintwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots, drabbles and prompts. [[Multi-ships]]</p><p>If you'd like to help support me you can do so here! <3 http://ko-fi.com/clandestine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Won't You Love Me Just for Tonight

> _Prompt: “Shut up.” Joe says. “Just shut up, stop acting like an asshole, and give me my best friend back.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about -” “Patrick, just stop fucking with yourself /and/ me, and just admit you want to ask me out! It’s seriously fine.”  
>   
>  Pairing: Patrick x Joe _

Patrick huffs and tries to push past Joe but the other only grabs his arm spinning him around. He tries to jerk his grip out of Joe’s grasp but remains unsuccessful. There’s a stand off for a moment as they stare at each other. Patrick is all hard looks and knitted brows while Joe only has puppy dog eyes. Big, sad, stupid puppy dog eyes that makes Patrick’s heart ache and stomach churn all at once.   
  
Joe had that effect on him.  _Always had that effect on him._  He made his pulse race, his hands sweaty and his insides twist and turn. But he also made his head throb and face flush with annoyance. Joe made a civil war mess of him.   
  
"Come on, man." Joe breathed quietly as he took a step a forward. Patrick mirrored him moving back, back until he was pressed against the brick wall of the alley and Joe was directly in front of him. He leaned forward, one hand placed just by Patrick’s head the other moving to rest on his hip. "Stop lying to yourself, to everyone, to  _me.”_ The last line was desperate, needy.   
  
"I-I’m not." Patrick replied feebly. He couldn’t look at him. Kept his eyes down as he felt the first threat of color slowly creep to his cheeks. Suddenly the heat left him and he felt the empty space taken up by cold air as Joe moved away.  
  
"Fine." He shot back, tone flat but angry. "Fine just be that way. If you wanna go around bottling up your emotions don’t come crying to me when you finally explode." He kicked out at an empty bottle lying on the ground before walking towards the door to the club the two had just left. Joe ripped it open and slammed it shut behind him. The noises echoing off the walls of the empty alleyway.   
  
Patrick gritted his teeth as he turned, fist connecting with the wall. Once, twice, three times. The skin on his knuckles were torn open, blood pooling around the cracks of his fingers. “Fuck,  _fuck.”_ He muttered to himself, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Patrick Stump was a god damn liar. 


	2. Stay A Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I have 22 tabs open and they’re all Wikipedia articles relating to Sid Vicious I’ve lost control of my life" prompt taken from putthepromptsonpaper
> 
> Word count: 809
> 
> Pairing: Pete/Andy

The first text came at 11:42 pm. Andy glanced at it before setting his phone back down and returning to whatever horror film was playing on his television. The next text came at 12:15 am. Andy picked his phone up typing back a quick reply and put it back down, screen facing the nightstand. 

About fifteen minutes later he heard his phone buzz notifying him of another text but he ignored it, five minutes later it buzzed again. And then another, another, another and- holy shit what could possibly be so fucking important.

Pete

12:21 am: i just think its unfair that gotham was so mean to Batman and then expected him 2 save the entire city

12:23 am: Godzilla was probably an alright dude kno what i mean?

12:24 am: super strength is such a dumb power. like “i can lift a car” good job there buddy but can you shoot laser beams or hot dogs out of your eyes? nah. 

12:26 am: have you ever just craved a hot dog so bad? who sells hot dogs right now i really dont want to make one.

12:28 am: buttons arent really that cute. 

12:29 am: i would never compare you to a button andy. you are way cuter

12:31 am: maybe like a small woodland animal. you’re cute like a small woodland animal

12:37 am: do you think our brains are gonna get sick of our bodies one day and just like LEARN how to live without a body and crack our skulls and take over the world? this is a real concern of mine. pls dont tell anyone i said this. 

“Fucking hell.” Andy growled shoving the phone into his back pocket as he stood from his spot on the couch. He walked over to his kitchen counter grabbing his keys off the table. They softly chimed together as he headed towards his front door and pulled it open with a little more force than necessary. The cold Chicago air greeted him but at the moment he hardly cared. He grumbled and complained quietly to himself the whole walk to his car and continued during the entire drive to Pete’s house. 

He didn’t even bother letting him know he was coming over. Just strolled up the front porch like he owned the place, shoved the spare key Pete had given him into the lock and let himself in. The entire house was dark, save for a lamp flipped on the in the den. Andy had been here a thousand times though and headed towards Pete’s room where he knew he’d find him. 

“Dude.” Andy deadpanned as a way of greeting when he opened the door to the bedroom. “What the hell.” 

Pete spun around from his chair at the desk, face illuminated by the screen of his computer. He didn’t even look surprised to see Andy. “I have 22 tabs open and they’re all Wikipedia articles related to Sid Vicious. I’ve lost control of my life.” 

Andy sighed and moved into the room, taking a seat on the corner of Pete’s bed. “What’s wrong?” He asked. He didn’t need to guess something was bothering Pete. The evidence was all over his face, that and the constant streams of babbling texts. He always had a hard time reaching out. 

Pete stood up and flopped onto the bed, face first. “Noooooothing.” He carried out like a school boy, face muffled by the comforter. He sat up some, grabbing to shove a pillow under his head. 

Andy leaned back onto the bed and propped himself up on one elbow to face Pete. He moved his hand to push the black hair away from his face. “Come on, what’s up?” He tried again but Pete stayed quiet for a while. Andy didn’t try to push it. You couldn’t really do that with Pete. In all the time they’d known each other and been together he knew it was best to just let him open up on his own time. 

They stayed like that for a while. Pete occasionally sighing and adjusting to get comfortable and Andy rubbing circles in his back, but no talking. Eventually Pete looked half asleep and Andy stood up stretching. “I’m gonna head out.” He said turning to leave before Pete sat up.

“Hey could you- could you maybe just like stay for the night?” He asked, looking a bit sheepish. But Andy only smiled softly and nodded. 

He crawled into bed with Pete, pulling the covers around them. Like memory Pete sunk into Andy, his head resting on his chest, fingers curling around the fabric of his shirt. Andy put his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “For the record Batman saved Gotham because it was the right thing to do and Batman will always do the right thing.”

Pete grinned, eyes closed. “Shut up.”


	3. Picket Fence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruthvsreality asked: Amnesia!AU: “Oh my god, we - Patrick, we -” “Andy, I need you to calm down -” “Patrick, we were married! This isn’t something you can just fucking keep from me!”
> 
> Word count: 1240
> 
> Pairing: Andy/Patrick

It’d been a total of one week since the accident and Andy was finally able to leave the hospital. He still needed help with a lot of things like getting dressed, eating, showering among other day to day activities. He hated being so dependent, loathed it actually. But with his body still sore and relearning how to work his muscles he didn’t have much of a choice. Not knowing how to take care of himself was hard, losing years of memory was even harder. 

When he woke up in the hospital bed, head pounding they asked him what year it was. “2008.” He had answered confidently. But knew something was wrong when he saw the faces of the nurses and doctor around him pale considerably. Six years. He had lost six years only occasionally getting flashes and little memories here and there. Nothing major and nothing that could possibly make up for the missing puzzle pieces in his mind.

It was Patrick who took care of him. Which Andy thought was a little strange, he and Patrick had been close sure, but something felt different. Patrick was the first to visit him at the hospital and Andy couldn’t help but notice how he fought back tears the entire time, grabbing onto his hand with a weak smile. He constantly reassured Andy that everything would be okay and he’d get his memory back soon. Hopefully it wasn’t an empty promise. 

He was laying on the couch at Patrick’s house, television flipped on to some mindless reality show. Apparently the celebrities on the screen were relevant today. Patrick was off at the studio for a meeting about the new album they’d been working on. That was another thing. Apparently the band had broken up and gotten back together in the course of the six years he was missing. Andy wasn’t too sure if he wanted to remember that. 

Bored he pushed himself up off the couch, ignoring his aching muscles. It was still a little hard to walk but he managed easily enough. Andy began wandering the house looking at pictures and framed awards along the walls. He couldn’t help but notice that it seemed like spots were missing. Faded coloring where pictures used to hang, empty spaces on shelves, only a square of dust left behind. The curiosity got the better of him. He started opening doors, unfamiliar with the houses layout until he got to a hall closet. 

Behind an old blanket and hung coats were boxes. Sealed with tape and shoved as far back as possible. Andy crouched down, and peeked his head out just to double check. Patrick had left hours ago but he knew it’d still be a while before he got back. He pulled the first box out, carefully tearing off the tape and began digging. It was mostly photos, an old hoodie, some birthday cards but nothing too important. Andy flipped through the pictures though. There were shots of him and Joe with another band preforming. A side project maybe. Patrick had mentioned something about it. Pictures of Fall Out Boy on their last tour before their hiatus and photos of them on their first tour back together. Those felt familiar at least and Andy smiled. 

He pushed the first box aside and grabbed the second. Same as before. Photos. A lot of them. Some framed and Andy wondered if they were the missing ones from the wall. He pulled the first one out and gasped. It was a shot of him and Patrick together, both dressed in suits, hands around each other, smiling into the camera. He kept going pulling out picture after picture until he got to a photo album at the bottom of the box. In black scrolling letters it spelled out: Wedding. A knot formed in his stomach, he didn’t have to open the album to guess what was in there. But he did anyway. 

Andy felt like he couldn’t breathe, a lump caught in his throat and tears forming in his eyes as he flipped through the wedding album. His wedding. And even more specifically his and Patrick’s wedding. He couldn’t really explain the feelings bubbling up in his chest. Why hadn’t they said anything? Why hadn’t anyone told him the entire week he’d been awake? Suddenly the front door opened and Patrick’s voice carried down the hall 

“Andy? Hey I’m home-” He stopped short as he rounded the corner. “What are you doing?” Patrick took a couple steps forward seeing the boxes and photographs spread around the floor. The color drained from his face. “Andy I-” 

“We- Patrick we-” He couldn’t get out the sentence the words catching in his throat. He started hyperventilating, gasping breaths of air. 

“Andy I need you to calm down.” He said easily, slowly taking a few more steps towards him and crouching down next to him. Andy only shook his head. 

“Patrick we were married! This isn’t something you can just fucking keep from me!” Andy yelled, throwing the photo album onto Patrick’s lap. It was flipped open to a picture at their reception. Hands around a knife as they cut through the cake. 

“Are.” Patrick corrected him, quietly. Andy stared at him perfectly confused. “We…are married. Andy I’m sorry it’s just the doctors- they said- they weren’t sure if-” He sighed pulling off his fedora and running his fingers through his hair, frustrated. 

“How long?” Andy asked, tone soft.

“Three years. It was right before the band got back together and started recording.” They sat silent for a moment before Patrick started talking again. “Andy listen. When you woke up you couldn’t remember the past six years. A lot has happened since then. Especially between…well especially between us.” His voice caught a little as he choked back the tears. “The doctors said it was best not to say anything, overwhelm you with it. They said you needed time to adjust and to let as much memory come back as naturally as possible. If it ever comes back.” The last sentence was clearly pained, Patrick hanging his head, hands tracing over the spine of the photo album. 

Andy didn’t know what to say. This was a lot rushing at him all at once. Sure he’d had a crush on Patrick when they first met years ago. And it’s not as though it exactly went away but this? Marriage? That was way beyond just a school boy crush. Especially considering Andy never thought anything would ever happen between them. Patrick never seemed interested in him like that. 

“I understand if you don’t wanna stay here. At least for a while.” Patrick’s voice was barely above a whisper and he could see tears falling into his lap. Andy reached over and grabbed his hand as Patrick looked up. 

“Patrick look this- this is a lot to take in don’t get me wrong.” He sighed and began rubbing circles across the top of Patrick’s hand. “I do need some time to, I don’t know, think over everything that’s happened but,” He paused as he moved to place his hand gently on Patrick’s cheek. “I don’t need to remember to know what I’m feeling. I know I’m supposed to be here. I know I’m home, okay?” 

The relief showed clearly on Patrick’s face as he nodded and closed his eyes. Andy leaned forward pressing a kiss first to his temple and then to his lips. “I’m home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do too many actual stories but I have a few prompts that I'd like to start posting here! I always take prompts and ideas on my Tumblr as well so if you have any send them my way at saintwrites.tumblr.com!


End file.
